Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Musical
by GinnyWeasley4Eva8
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone Musical. Set during the Chamber of Secrets, character's singing songs. Please read Philosopher's stone Musical if you haven't already. Summary sucks but the story's good! Joint writer is AliWeasley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Uh-Oh we're in trouble by Shampoo.**

It was nearing the end of summer which thankfully meant it was nearly time for a fresh new year at Hogwarts – hopefully an uneventful year at that.

Currently I was heading up the stairs after being ordered to stay in my room for the night while the Dursley's had guests over. I opened my room door – I got upgraded from my cupboard under the stairs – and I found a peculiar sight. There was a creature jumping on my bed.

After confronting him I found out he is a house elf and his name is Dobby. He said I should not return to Hogwarts this year. I was not gonna listen to this guy but unfortunately he ran out of the room and into the doorway of the kitchen.

'Dobby, get back here!' I whispered not wanting the Dursley's or their guests to see me or him.

Dobby clicked his fingers with a smirk and the cake that Petunia spent all day on started levitating towards the female guest's head. I gulped and slowly walked forward to grab it but it fell on her head so I grabbed Dobby and ran upstairs to my room.

'What did you do that for?' I moaned.

'Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts and now he can't.' As soon as he finished speaking I heard the Dursley's sounding quite angry and upset. I started to sing,

**Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble**

Dobby interrupted, 'I believe you are in trouble not me!' And with a click he was gone.

**Uh-Oh, I'm In Trouble, **

**Dobby's Come Along And he's burst my Bubble**

Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble,  
Gotta Get away Quick March On The Double!

I Been in my bed All Night And I Haven't Been downstairs  
I've been minding my own business...All Alone!  
The meal Was Great, Yeah but then he came along  
And When Vernon Gets me I'm Gonna Get Killed!

Uh-Oh, I'm In Trouble, 

**Something's Come Along And It's Burst my Bubble  
Uh-Oh, I'm In Trouble, **

**Gotta Get away Quick March On The Double!**

I Couldn't do a thing, 'Cause I can't do magic  
until I'm eighteen so I thought oh well... Don't Worry!  
he dropped a cake on her head and Vernon's steaming mad  
I'm running away cause he's got really…

Uh-Oh, I'm in Trouble, 

**Something's Come along and It's Burst my Bubble**

**Uh-Oh I'm in Trouble,**

**Book me A Ticket On The Next Space Shuttle!**

Yeah Yeah, Trouble...

I Tried To push him away But i Soon Realized, 

**he was never gonna leave, **

**he doesn't want me to die!  
he says I'm in trouble yeah well I am now, **

**And When he Gets me I'm Gonna Get,  
Gonna Get, Gonna Get Fried!**

Uh-Oh, I'm In Trouble, 

**Something's Come Along And It's Burst my Bubble**

Uh-Oh I'm In Trouble, [Yeah Yeah!] Uh-Oh I'm In Trouble...

Uh-Oh I'm in Trouble, 

**Something's Come Along And It's Burst my Bubble!  
Uh-Oh I'm In Trouble,**

**Book me A Ticket On The Next Space Shuttle!**

Uh-Oh, I'm In Trouble, 

**Something's Come Along And It's Burst my Bubble  
Uh-Oh, I'm In Trouble, **

**Something's Come Along And It's Burst my Bubble****  
**

By the time I had finished singing the guests had left and a furious Vernon barged into my room saying, 'That's it! You're not going back!' I was gutted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or SOS by the Jonas Brothers. **

I had been stuck in my bedroom, as Uncle Vernon locked my door after he found I couldn't do magic, and I was going mad. How was I going to survive, when I didn't turn up to Hogwarts would they send out a search party or something looking for me? Ron and Hermione would, wouldn't they? At the thought of Ron and Hermione my heart ached, I missed them, they're my best friends. While I finished of my dinner, some cold soup, I looked out of the window, wistfully thinking about Hogwarts, friends, and quidditch. It was the first place I'd almost kinda fit in.

**Told you I can't do magic**

**Outta Hogwarts until I'm seventeen**

**That includes my best friends **

**Well, they're gone and I'll never see them again**

**Cause I'm trapped**

**Ooh, this is an S.O.S.**

**I need to get outta this mess**

**This my last chance to shine**

**It's true I'm alive for all of you**

**Now I have them two**

**I can start to feel like a normal guy**

**It's like the end of a life long lie**

**Better believe I'll run**

**Far away, far away to Ron**

**So this is where the story ends**

**I'm trapped in this hellhole**

**No one's coming for me, I say**

**Sorry for the miscommunication**

**Ooh, this is an S.O.S.**

**I need to get outta this mess**

**This my last chance to shine**

**It's true I'm alive for all of you**

**Now I have them two**

**I can start to feel like a normal guy**

**It's like the end of a life long lie**

**Better believe I'll run**

**Far away, far away to Ron**

**Next time I see you**

**I'm giving you a high five**

**'Cause hugs are overrated just FYI**

**Ooh, this is an S.O.S.**

**I need to get outta this mess**

**This my last chance to shine**

**It's true I'm alive for all of you**

**Now I have them two**

**I can start to feel like a normal guy**

**It's like the end of a life long lie**

**Ooh, this is an S.O.S.**

**I need to get outta this mess**

**This my last chance to shine**

**It's true I'm alive for all of you**

**Now I have them two**

**I can start to feel like a normal guy**

**It's like the end of a lifelong lie**

**Better believe I'll run**

**Far away, far away to Ron**

As I stopped singing I saw a ginger haired freckled faced boy at my window. "Hey mate, are you okay? Let's go!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Uh Oh, we're in trouble by Shampoo.**

As we arrived at the Weasley's home – the Burrow – I realised it was a proper home. It was nothing like the Dursley's, there was a least four floors, most likely held up by magic. It was slightly wonky, five chimneys perched on top of the red roof and chickens pecked the ground outside the front door.

"It's not much." Ron said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's wonderful." I replied.

"Now hopefully we can just sneak upstairs and into bed before mum notices we were gone, and she'll just call us down for breakfast and we can say you arrived in the night." Ron explained.

Suddenly a short, plump woman rushed across the yard which made me jump and a guilty look spread across the twins and Ron's face.

"Uh oh." Said the twins simultaneously.

**Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble, Molly's Found Out And She's Burst Our Bubble**

Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble,  
Gotta Get Home Quick Press On The Pedal!

We've Been Out All Night And We Haven't Been Home,  
We're Driving Over Cities ...All Alone!  
We Found Harry There, Yeah He Was Being Starved!  
And Now We've Got In We're Gonna Get Killed!

**Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble, Molly's Found Out And She's Burst Our Bubble**

Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble,  
Gotta Get Home Quick Press On The Pedal!

We Stole Dad's Car, 'Cause We Were Worried 'Bout Harry We Snuck Out Late But We Thought... Don't Worry!  
We Saved His Life You Were Gonna Do The Same!  
We're Eight Miles From Home And It Started To...

Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble, Molly's Found Out And She's Burst Our Bubble

Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble,  
Now We've Got Home, Yeah We're In Trouble!

Yeah Yeah, Trouble...

We Went And Stole The Car But We Soon Realized, We Got In The Air, None Of Us Could Drive!  
Aeroplane Came Along And We Had To Go Hide , And Now We're Home We're Gonna Get,  
Gonna Get, Gonna Get Fried!

Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble, Molly's Came Along And She's Burst Our Bubble

Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble,  
Gotta Get Home Quick Press On The Pedal!

Uh-Oh We're In Trouble, [Yeah Yeah!] Uh-Oh We're In Trouble...

Uh-Oh We're In Trouble, Molly Found Out And She's Burst Our Bubble! [Yeah Yeah!]  
Uh-Oh We're In Trouble, Now We've Got Home, Yeah We're In Trouble!

**Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble, Molly's Found Out And She's Burst Our Bubble**

Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble,  
Gotta Get Home Quick Press On The Pedal!

******Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble, Molly's Found Out And She's Burst Our Bubble****  
****  
****Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble,****  
****Gotta Get Home Quick Press On The Pedal!**

After they finished, Mrs Weasley was standing, hands on hips, looking very angry.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She questioned angrily.

"Sorry Mum, but we had too-" Ron timidly started to speak before getting cut off by Mrs Weasley.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!" She spat out. She carried on moaning for what seemed like hours before stopping and turning to me.

"Of course, I'm very happy to see you Harry, dear. Come and have some breakfast." She turned and we followed her into the house for breakfast.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
